


Je vous aime, James Norrington

by CoffeeAndCherryPie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Port-Royal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndCherryPie/pseuds/CoffeeAndCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Et si, à la fin de CotBP, Elizabeth avait réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de James Norrington ? Comment se seraient alors déroulés les événements ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je vous aime, James Norrington

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot écrit dans le cadre d'un concours : "Et si, à la fin de CotBP, Elizabeth avait réalisé qu'elle aimait James ?"  
> (contrainte : romance).

Ce matin-là, le soleil brillait sur la petite ville de Port-Royal en Jamaïque. Une douce brise soufflait, agitant les feuilles des palmiers plantés en bordure de mer et offrant une fraîcheur bienvenue aux habitants trop souvent accablés par la chaleur des tropiques. Habitants qui se pressaient nombreux, ce jour-là, entre les quatre hauts murs entourant la place centrale de Fort Charles, pour une occasion qu'ils n'auraient manquée pour rien au monde : l'exécution du renommé pirate Jack Sparrow.

Debout à l'ombre d'une arche de pierre, bien droite dans une somptueuse robe jaune pâle richement brodée, la jeune Elizabeth Swann observait la scène avec un malaise grandissant.

Elizabeth se tenait un peu en hauteur par rapport aux autres badauds, surplombant ainsi la foule de villageois et lui offrant une visibilité parfaite qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir. A sa droite, son père, le gouverneur Swann, regardait droit devant lui d'un air satisfait. A côté de lui, le commodore James Norrington, les yeux plissés et les mains derrière le dos, paraissait extrêmement fier de lui.

Au milieu des centaines d'hommes et de femmes qui se pressaient là depuis plusieurs heures, se dressait une potence simplement construite en bois clair. Sur les planches, plus exactement à l'emplacement d'une trappe qui y était découpée, se tenait Jack Sparrow, parfaitement détendu en apparence. De là où elle se trouvait, Elizabeth apercevait son visage, calme et légèrement moqueur, ne paraissant pas perturbé le moins du monde par la corde soigneusement nouée qui se balançait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle s'efforça d'ignorer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge à mesure que la lecture de l'acte d'accusation progressait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas supposée ressentir quoi que ce soit pour le pirate, mais ne se sentait pas moins très mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage de Sparrow et son remarquable talent à demeurer calme alors que l'heure de sa mort était imminente. Elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Jack était une homme bien, elle le l'avait su dès le jour où il l'avait sauvée de la noyade. Non, ce n'était pas juste.

Promenant son regard sur la foule, Elizabeth aperçut également Will Turner, vêtu spécialement pour l'occasion d'une longue cape pourpre et d'un chapeau orné de plumes, immobile parmi les spectateurs fascinés. Will qui, en principe, aurait dû se trouver aux côtés de Jack, ce matin-là. Will qui avait été condamné à la potence et qui avait été épargné, grâce à son insistance et ses supplications, par un commun accord entre son père et James Norrington.

James... Elizabeth jeta un regard furtif en direction du commodore, vêtu de son uniforme de cérémonie, le visage impassible sous sa perruque impeccablement ajustée. Elle le dévisagea longuement, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Ses sentiments à l'égard de James Norrington avaient changé depuis leur retour à Port-Royal. Elle s'en était rendue compte immédiatement - quelque chose était différent lorsqu'elle se tenait près de lui, qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle lui parlait. Une chose qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas analysée tout de suite, mais qui avait fini par apparaître comme une évidence : à son plus grand étonnement, elle était consciente qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse du jeune commodore.

Une telle idée lui aurait parue ridicule si elle l'avait formulée quelques semaines auparavant. Si elle avait dû appliquer le mot "amour" sur l'une des personnes qui l'entouraient, elle aurait sans aucun doute choisi Will. Elle adorait Will, et ce depuis des années. Un amour naïf, enfantin et plein de non-dits, certes, mais elle aimait Will et savait qu'il le lui rendait bien.

Mais James... Elle n'avait jamais considéré James comme un homme avec lequel elle pourrait avoir une relation. Malgré le mariage que son père s'efforçait de conclure entre eux, Elizabeth n'avait jamais éprouvé pour James un sentiment pouvant s'apparenter à l'amour. Elle le connaissait depuis presque dix ans ; il représentait le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, l'homme sage, respectable et raisonnable qui tempérait sa propre fougue. Oui, elle respectait énormément Norrington. Elle éprouvait de la tendresse et de l'affection pour lui, mais pas de l'amour.

Du moins, avant d'avoir vécu son aventure avec les flibustiers de Barbossa.

Elizabeth supposait que ses sentiments avaient changé pendant le voyage qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, à la recherche d'un Will Turner aux mains de pirates immortels. James et elle avaient eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler, alors. Elle avait découvert l'homme en dehors de l'étiquette et des convenances imposées par la haute aristocratie de Port-Royal, loin des salons et des cérémonies officielles. Elle avait parlé non plus à un commodore rigide et distant mais à un être humain, qui s'était avéré sensible et compréhensif. Ils avaient eu des conversations plus profondes et plus sérieuses qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, et Elizabeth avait pris conscience d'une toute nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à Port-Royal, elle avait passé davantage de temps avec James qu'avec Will - ce dernier étant soigneusement maintenu à l'écarte dans l'attente d'une éventuelle condamnation à mort pour piraterie. Elle avait passé des heures à réfléchir, à penser à James, à Will, à ces deux hommes pour lesquels ses sentiments, jadis simples et clairs, étaient devenus confus et difficiles à cerner.

Ce jour-là, quelques minutes avant la pendaison de Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth formula pour la première fois dans sa tête l'idée qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse du commodore James Norrington. Le simple fait de le voir dans son bel habit d'apparat, fier et noble, lui faisait ressentir une attirance toute nouvelle et démesurément puissante.

Une attirance d'adulte.

Elle eut soudain l'impression étrange que ses sentiments envers Will Turner étaient finalement bien immatures, comparés à ce qu'elle éprouvait aujourd'hui pour James. Comme les choses avaient évolué, songea-t-elle. Et comme tout serait plus simple si elle consentait, en fin de compte, à ce mariage tant désiré par son père et le par principal intéressé.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Elizabeth en avait presque oublié ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'orateur prononcer les dernières phrases réglementaires de l'acte d'accusation contre Jack, ni vu le bourreau se préparer à lui passer la corde au cou. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Will Turner, tout près, s'adressant au gouverneur, puis à Norrington, et enfin...

"Elizabeth."

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, à moitié soulagée de détourner son regard de la scène qu'elle n'avait décidément pas envie de voir. Will la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un regard presque implorant. Sa voix était douce lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

"J'aurais dû vous le dire chaque jour depuis le premier jour... Je vous aime."

Elle le regarda en silence, interloquée. Elle estimait que le moment était au plus mal choisi pour une déclaration d'amour. Elle songea un instant à l'ironie qui voulait qu'il se dévoile à elle juste au moment où elle-même prenait pleinement conscience de ses sentiments nouveaux mais indéniables pour James Norrington.

Gênée, elle ne sut quoi répondre, mais il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de le faire. Alors que les tambours s'accéléraient, annonçant l'imminence de l'exécution de Jack Sparrow, Will se détourna d'elle et se précipita en direction de la potence, bousculant plusieurs villageois indignés au passage.

Tout se déroula à une vitesse fulgurante. Les yeux d'Elizabeth volèrent de Will à Jack, puis au perroquet bleu et jaune perché sur l'un des drapeaux tenus par les gardes en uniforme rouge et blanc ; elle agit plus par instinct que de manière réfléchie. Elle comprit en une fraction de seconde ce que Will avait en tête et ne perdit pas de temps. Tentant l tout pour le tout, elle lança un "Je ne peux plus respirer !" étouffé à l'adresse d'un Norrington sur le point de tirer son arme, puis se laissa tomber en arrière.

Elle ne suivit pas exactement le déroulement de la scène qui suivit. Son père et James se penchèrent sur elle, inquiets. Oubliant de paraître évanouie, elle se redressa brusquement et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir, confusément, Jack tomber par la trappe qui basculait, puis disparaître - puis Will se battre sur la potence contre l'énorme bourreau masqué de noir. Le temps qu'elle se relève et reprenne ses esprits, réalisant l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Jack, Will et une flopée de soldats étaient déjà hors de vue.

Elle les rattrapa au moment où, dos à dos, ils étaient encerclés par une cinquantaine de baïonnettes, sur le parapet du fort - celui-là même d'où elle était tombée le jour de la cérémonie de promotion de James. Elle accourut et se posta derrière son père et Norrington, qui tenait son épée brandie à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Will.

Son père s'adressait au forgeron d'une voix légèrement tremblante. "En regagnant Port-Royal, je vous ai accordé ma clémence", disait-il, visiblement choqué. "Et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ? En vous associant à cet homme ? C'est un pirate !"

Will défia le regard du gouverneur et de James, et répondit calmement : "Et un homme de bien." Elizabeth aperçut Jack adresser un sourire radieux à l'un des gardes qui pointait son arme sur lui, se désignant lui-même du doigt. L'homme ne changerait donc jamais, pensa-t-elle.

"Si aujourd'hui, au lieu d'une seule le bourreau reçoit deux paires de bottes grâce à moi, qu'il en soit ainsi... Au moins je mourrai la conscience tranquille." Le ton de Will était empli de défi, et Elizabeth sentit une bouffée d'admiration envers le jeune homme. Il risquait sa propre vie pour sauver celle d'un pirate...

L'acte d'héroïsme accompli par Will ne paraissait cependant pas du goût de James, qui approcha encore un peu plus sa lame de la carotide de ce dernier. "Vous oubliez votre place, Turner", fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

"Elle est ici. Entre vous et Jack."

Le cœur d'Elizabeth battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément d'accrocher le regard de Will, de lui envoyer mentalement un signal d'alarme. _Ne fais pas ça._ Elle n'était pas sûre que la clémence et son père et du commodore aillent jusqu'à pardonner les frasques de Will une deuxième fois.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés quelques instants plus tard, lorsque, après un long silence durant lequel Will et Norrington s'affrontèrent du regard et que Jack Sparrow suivait la scène d'un oeil curieux par dessus l'épaule du jeune forgeron, James reprit la parole d'une voix glaciale.

"Très bien, Turner. Puisque vous vous obstinez à contrer la justice en faveur de ce pirate, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ma bonté a ses limites, et vous venez de les franchir."

Elizabeth jeta un regard éperdu à son père, qui ne broncha pas, visiblement disposé à laisser le sort de Will entre les mains de James Norrington. Ce dernier poursuivit calmement : "Vous allez donc rejoindre la cellule qui vous était en principe destinée, et demain à l'aube, nous reprendrons cette pendaison là où nous l'avons laissée ; vous offrirez votre paire de bottes au bourreau, si tel est votre choix. J'admire votre loyauté, Turner... Dommage que vous ayez décidé de l'exercer envers la mauvaise personne."

Will encaissa la condamnation sans protester, et Elizabeth fut incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Will était son ami d'enfance, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ainsi.

"Non !" Sa voix tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle s'adressait autant à son père qu'à James. "Vous ne pouvez pas..."

"Gardes !" coupa James. "Emmenez messieurs Sparrow et Turner aux cachots, et mettez-les sous double garde. Je détesterais les voir tenter une nouvelle évasion malvenue. Préparez leur double exécution pour demain matin. Renforcez les effectifs."

Jack écarta Will de son passage et parut sur le point de s'adresser au commodore, mais deux gardes en uniforme rouge et blanc le traînèrent en arrière. Bientôt, entourés d'une bonne quinzaine de soldats fusil au poing, les deux fugitifs étaient escortés vers les cachots de Fort Charles. Pétrifiée, le corps tremblant, Elizabeth regarda Will s'éloigner, tentant de se retourner pour la voir - la voir une dernière fois, songea-t-elle. Elle sentit brusquement les larmes affluer, et s'efforça de les retenir sans grand succès. _Will va mourir._

A peine consciente de se qui se passait autour d'elle, elle ne fit pas attention aux soldats restants qui se dispersèrent lentement. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, presque timidement. James se tenait à ses côtés, visiblement embarrassé, la dévisageant en silence. "Venez, Elizabeth."

Elle inspira profondément et observa James, ses yeux bleus, son expression compatissante ; elle sentait la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule. Alors, de façon impulsive, oubliant toutes convenances, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

Elle perçut le léger mouvement de recul d'un James désarçonné par sa spontanéité, puis sentit ses deux bras entourer son dos. Le visage enfoui dans les plis de son uniforme, elle se laissa aller à ses larmes, peu concernée par le visage perplexe de son père qui observait la scène quelques mètres plus loin.

"Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elizabeth se figea. Le ton de James était neutre, presque résigné. Elle savait parfaitement de qui le commodore voulait parler et perçut distinctement l'amertume dans sa voix. Elle leva la tête vers lui et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le visage de James était tiré en une expression douloureuse. Il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de développer sa question. Là, entourée de ses bras réconfortants, elle sut spontanément ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Elizabeth se pencha vers lui, noua ses bras derrière son cou et l'embrassa.

Aussi surpris qu'incrédule, James marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de lui rendre son baiser. Il oublia momentanément tout le reste, le gouverneur Swann toujours debout non loin d'eux, un demi-sourire étonné sur le visage, la condamnation de William Turner, l'évasion presque réussie de Jack Sparrow. Il n'y avait plus qu'Elizabeth, la femme qu'il avait tant désirée, qu'il avait pensé ne jamais obtenir. Et voilà qu'Elizabeth était venue à lui, là, sur le parapet du fort inondé de soleil, alors même qu'il venait de prononcer la mise à mort de son ami d'enfance.

Ils firent durer leur baiser, longtemps, étroitement enlacés. Elizabeth ne pleurait plus. Elle sentait confusément tout son corps envahi par un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, un désir dévorant, incontrôlable, prenant le pas sur son désarroi et son inquiétude. James. Elle aimait James. Le jeune commodore paraissait ne jamais vouloir interrompre leur étreinte, il la serrait comme s'il craignait de la voir s'envoler, sans se soucier des apparences, du regard des autres, des convenances imposées par leur statut social. En cet instant, ils étaient seuls au monde.

"Elizabeth..."

Un simple murmure, sans rien de plus. Un mot, son prénom, qui contenait une myriade d'émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir sans poser de questions. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celle de James, lentement, à regrets, et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues ; et elle prononça pour la première fois les mots qui avaient toujours tant représenté pour elle, depuis qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant pleine de rêves et d'illusions. Des mots de contes de fée, des mots irréels, symboliques, si forts pourtant.

Si vrais.

"Je vous aime, James Norrington."

***

Ce matin-là, le soleil brillait sur la petite ville de Port-Royal en Jamaïque. Le ciel bleu était empli de gazouillis d'oiseaux et les vagues de la mer caraïbe venaient mourir doucement le long de la plage de sable blanc, pendant que la jeune Elizabeth Swann et le commodore James Norrington échangeaient leurs consentements.

Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe couleur pêche, richement décorée de motifs floraux, et un long voile blanc flottait dans le vent depuis sa chevelure soigneusement relevée en une coiffure complexe. James Norrington portait un uniforme brodé de fil d'or et un tricorne à plumes.

Sous le regard attendri des habitants de Port-Royal, de la haute aristocratie de la région et du gouverneur Weatherby Swann, James embrasa Elizabeth alors que la cérémonie se concluait. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura leur étreinte, le coeur battant, débordant d'amour et de tendresse pour l'homme qu'elle avait choisi pour époux. Elle était heureuse.

Cela faisait à présent plus de deux mois que William Turner et Jack Sparrow étaient morts. Leur exécution avait eu lieu, comme l'avait prévu James, le lendemain de la tentative d'évasion avortée de Jack et de l'acte de bravoure de Will. Elizabeth avait refusé d'assister à la pendaison. Allongée sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant à Will, Will qui n'avait écouté que son courage, Will qui s'était engagé dans la flibuste uniquement pour lui sauver la vie, et qui payait maintenant le prix fort.

Lorsque James Norrington était entré dans sa chambre une fois la besogne accomplie, elle avait sangloté dans ses bras comme un enfant, sans chercher à contenir son désespoir. Elle était restée longtemps serrée contre lui, puis leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées une nouvelle fois, avec retenue d'abord, puis passionnément. Elizabeth avait songé que James était tout ce qui lui restait à présent. D'une certaine façon, la boucle était bouclée. Elle avait retrouvé Port-Royal, les corsets et les convenances de la noblesse ; Will était mort, Jack Sparrow était mort, et la brève parenthèse qui l'avait emmenée hors du monde rangé de l'aristocratie anglaise et vers la piraterie était définitivement refermée.

Le gouverneur Swann, son père, avait difficilement caché sa joie de voir sa fille unique accepter, et de bon coeur, le mariage qu'il lui avait si longtemps envisagé. Très vite, la cérémonie avait été préparée. Elizabeth avait noyé son chagrin dans les préparatifs du mariage, et chaque jour qui passait renforçait son amour pour le commodore. Son futur époux s'était montré débordant d'affection, de respect et de gentillesse, et elle avait appris à mieux le connaître, à l'aimer toujours plus.

Bien sûr, elle pensait à Will. Il lui était arrivé de pleurer, seule dans sa chambre, versant des larmes sur un passé à jamais révolu. Mais James était là. Il la soutenait, la consolait, la tenait entre ses bras protecteurs dans lesquels elle oubliait tout. Elle l'aimait.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle serrait son mari contre elle, Elizabeth Norrington ne pensait pas à Will, ni à son passé, ni à ses aventures récentes qui avaient changé tant de choses. Elle ne pensait qu'à James, à sa future vie de couple, aux moments d'amour qu'ils passeraient ensemble, aux enfants qu'ils auraient tous les deux.

Là, sous le soleil de Port-Royal, Elizabeth fit mentalement ses adieux à toute une partie de son enfance et de son adolescence. Elle se détourna fermement du passé pour ne songer qu'à l'avenir, un avenir radieux et prospère, un avenir si différent de celui qu'elle s'était imaginée enfant...

Et en cet instant, elle ne pouvait penser à un avenir meilleur.

"Je vous aime, James Norrington."

**FIN**


End file.
